


This band is back

by Flowergirl2201



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Caleb Covington Being a Bastard, F/M, Family Reunions, Gen, Good Parent Ray Molina, Good Parents Emily & Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Good Sibling Carlos Molina, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Outsider, Pansexual Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Post-Season/Series 01, Protective Julie Molina, Ray Molina Adopts The Phantoms, The Phantoms Come Back to Life (Julie and The Phantoms), Trans Luke Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Willie Loves Alex Mercer (Julie and The Phantoms), at times - Freeform, but I really like that head canon, its not really brought up often, so it is important for you to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:54:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29699466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flowergirl2201/pseuds/Flowergirl2201
Summary: After the events of season one the boys come back to life. This proves to be both a good and bad thing. The good part is pretty obvious, they were alive again.But they also know have to explain there exenstice to people, catch up on twenty years of popcultre and defeat Caleb once and for all.The first chapter is the prologue and the 2nd chapter is Luke with his parents.
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Julie Molina & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters, Alex Mercer & Luke Patterson & Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Chad Danforth & Nick (Julie and The Phantoms), Chad Danforth & Reggie Peters, Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Emily Patterson/Mitch Patterson (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina/Luke Patterson, Nick/Reggie Peters (Julie and The Phantoms), Ryan Evans & Nick (Julie and The Phantoms)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	This band is back

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you like this chapter, sorry that it is really short but I am writing it at like twelve fifty at night and I feel like I am about to go to sleep lol.

Julie could hardly believe what was happening, they were alive, they were actually alive again. The boys had come back to life.

Part of her, the logical part wanted to know how this was even possible, people just couldn’t come back to life, but they had, her band had.

The other part of her mind did not even care.

* * *

Ray listened to his daughter explain how the boys in her band were not really holograms, but were actually ghosts. Who had come back to life.

At first he had thought that his daughter was pulling his leg, but eventually he had been convinced after the blonde one, he’s pretty sure they called him Alex, had shown him his driving license, and Julie had shown him an article about their deaths.

This had been pretty hard news to take. He guessed that Carlos had been right.

* * *

Luke stood in front of his parents door. He took a deep breath, and knocked on the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that you enjoy this chapter, please comment and tell me your thoughts.


End file.
